Ramble On
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD - Une collection de one-shots.
1. Dans la tête de Sherlock

Titre original : Ramble On  
Auteur : blackdog-lz  
Traductrice : Nao

_NDA_ : Voici les prompts pour lesquels j'ai écrit des fanfictions sur le _BBC Sherlock _kink meme. J'ajouterai les histoires ici chaque fois que je remplirai un nouveau prompt. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Disclaimer_ : Malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent.

* * *

_Prompt_ : Écrire ce que Sherlock pensait quand il a vu John dans cette position à la fin (on a tous vu qu'il paniquait quand il lui retirait le manteau des épaules) et ce qui se passe ensuite.

_Bonus_ : On voit ce que Sherlock décide de faire à la fin.

_NDT_ : Attention : contient des spoilers pour les trois épisodes. Attention : deathfic pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Dans la tête de Sherlock**

(Titre original : Inside Sherlock's Head)

Son esprit lui hurlait, en grosses lettres d'imprimerie : « Non, non, non. » Sherlock savait qu'il s'était déjà trompé, par le passé. Mais se tromper à ce point sur le compte d'un homme avec qui il avait partagé un appartement au cours des derniers mois ? Non, c'était impossible.

Par ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le manteau que portait John, bien trop gros et trop chaud pour une piscine chauffée sa voix n'allait pas non plus. Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé que son ami soit ficelé à une bombe ou bien terrifié à en prendre la tête.

La bombe signifiait sans aucun doute que John n'était pas Moriarty, mais elle signifiait également qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux mourir dans la seconde. Pas qu'il se souciât beaucoup de sa propre vie, mais John n'allait pas perdre la sienne ce soir. Il n'était pas terrifié, il n'avait pas perdu la tête, parce que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais le petit point rouge sur la poitrine de John était plus qu'inquiétant. Et puis ce dingue apparut, énumérant ses méfaits passés et à venir en jubilant.

Sherlock sut immédiatement qu'il devait l'arrêter un regard en direction de John et il savait que son ami ferait tout pour arrêter Moriarty lui aussi. Ils se rapprochèrent et John sauta sur le dos de Moriarty, mais il avait lu dans les yeux de John que s'il acceptait de mourir, il n'accepterait pas que Sherlock y passe. Quelque part, l'idée que quelqu'un se soucie de lui à ce point le réjouit intérieurement, et il aurait aimé abattre Moriarty simplement parce qu'il avait traité John d'animal de compagnie.

Mais il garda son calme, il garda son arme pointée sur Moriarty et il fit comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Dès que le dingue fut parti, il fut incapable de faire semblant plus longtemps et il se précipita vers John, en lui demandant s'il allait bien et avec une seule envie : arracher cette bombe. Il la repoussa d'un coup de pied histoire de faire bonne mesure, pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Ils retombèrent dans leur routine : parler de ce qui venait de se passer avec un sourire et un commentaire stupide. C'était toujours plus facile que de reconnaitre les vrais sentiments.

C'était bon, de savoir que la menace était passée, que John allait bien et que très vite ils seraient de retour à Baker Street, à essayer de trouver comment arrêter Moriarty sans se faire tuer.

Et puis les points rouges réapparurent, Moriarty revint et même si Sherlock ne voyait pas le visage de John, il savait qu'il faisait la même tête que lui. Exaspéré et déterminé.

Un léger hochement de tête, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. John avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il les ferait tous sauter, qu'ils se retrouveraient au Paradis, auquel il ne croyait pas. Mais c'était pour le bien de tous, et puis que représentaient deux vies, comparées à tous les gens que Moriarty allait tuer.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux en pressant la détente, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du visage de Moriarty. Parce que cette fois la surprise était réelle, ce n'était plus de la comédie. Le recul du Browning était plus fort que celui de son Colt, plus petit, mais il ne le sentit pas, il n'entendit même pas le coup de feu. Deux choses se passèrent en même temps après qu'il a tiré. Sherlock sentit l'impact d'une balle, haut dans son dos, ça le projeta en avant et la veste explosa.

Un son et lumière incroyable, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il fut soulevé de terre, vola dans les airs. Sherlock s'attendait à heurter le béton, mais au lieu de ça il tomba dans l'eau.

Du orange brillant se propagea à la surface de l'eau et le manque d'air lui brûlait les poumons, mais c'était tout. En flottant sereinement dans l'eau, Sherlock regarda l'explosion mourir, laissant une faible lumière orangée danser à la surface.

Il se mit à nager lentement la balle lui faisait mal, le fait d'avoir été projeté dans tous les sens lui faisait mal. Mais une seule pensée le fit avancer jusqu'au bord de la piscine. John. Utilisant ses dernières forces, Sherlock prit appui sur le bord de la piscine et sortit de l'eau.

L'explosion avait balayé les cabines de bain en arrière, les cabines contre lesquelles John était appuyé quelques secondes plus tôt. Son esprit était embrumé et il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux, tout en regardant les flammes consumer les derniers rideaux.

John s'était trouvé là, et il ne restait plus rien à présent, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, et tout le reste de son corps était engourdi. Quelque part au fond de son esprit embrouillé, il réalisait que c'était un signe qu'il était en train de mourir, mais Sherlock n'en avait plus rien à faire, son meilleur ami était mort, Sherlock pouvait bien mourir à son tour.

Il remarqua à peine les sirènes hurlantes qui se rapprochaient, alors qu'il laissait son corps prendre le dessus et qu'il fermait les yeux, laissant le néant l'engloutir.

OoOoO

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. C'était le matin et le soleil illuminait le plafond blanc, les murs blancs, et Sherlock sut qu'il était dans un hôpital.

Vu comment tout son corps était engourdi, on lui avait donné des antalgiques puissants. Il n'avait quand même pas envie de bouger, aussi il se contenta de fixer le plafond, observant les nuages qui passaient tout en essayant de deviner comment il était arrivé là.

À l'instant où tout lui revint, Sherlock se mit à chercher frénétiquement le bouton d'appel, avant d'appuyer dessus. Il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre à travers le rythme frénétique du moniteur, mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose : John. Si Sherlock avait survécu, peut-être que John aussi. Il tenta de garder espoir, il en avait vraiment besoin, parce qu'il n'osait pas imaginer que John soit mort. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une infirmière passa la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage : « M. Holmes, ça fait plaisir de vous voir réveillé, je vais chercher un docteur tout de suite.

— Non. » Il avait la voix enrouée d'être resté longtemps sans parler et il se demanda combien de temps exactement il avait passé étendu dans ce lit il ne put finir de demander à l'infirmière où se trouvait John parce qu'elle était déjà repartie.

Frustré, il se remit à fixer le plafond, essayant de juger la gravité de ses blessures. La morphine l'en empêchait, parce qu'il ne sentait pas grand-chose. Ça le tirait, dans le dos, mais il pouvait bouger les bras et les jambes. À part ça, il avait quelques bleus, mais la plupart d'entre eux disparaissaient, tirant sur le vert. Les égratignures étaient aussi quasiment guéries et il sut qu'il était resté dans ce lit bien trop longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un docteur qui entra. Sherlock essaya de lui demander pour John, mais elle se concentra sur lui, sans dire un mot. Elle vérifia sa tension et son cœur, quelques bandages et la blessure dans son dos, avant de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, M. Holmes. La balle est entrée à la base du cou, mais n'a rien touché de vital, et elle est ressortie juste au dessus de la clavicule. Même si vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Vous avez quelques brûlures superficielles et des contusions, mais être tombé dans la piscine vous a sauvé la vie. Vous avez une commotion cérébrale, qui, combinée au traumatisme lié à l'explosion, vous a gardé inconscient pendant huit jours, mais je suis sûre que vous aller vous remettre complètement.

— Je m'en fiche, fit Sherlock, je veux savoir où se trouve John Watson. »

La pitié, qu'il put brièvement lire sur son visage aurait dû lui suffire, mais il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. « J'ai déjà appelé votre frère, il ne devrait pas tarder. » Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Où est John ? » hurla Sherlock, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers le plafond et commença à imaginer que John allait entrer avec Mycroft, ou peut-être qu'il était simplement allongé sur un autre lit quelque part ici. Tout était possible, John ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible, parce que cela voulait dire que Sherlock l'avait tué et le détective ne savait pas s'il pouvait continuer à vivre en sachant ça.

Mycroft entra sans rien dire et s'assit sur la chaise que le docteur avait abandonnée plus tôt. Il resta silencieux, attendit que Sherlock se tourne vers lui, avant de murmurer : « Je suis désolé, Sherlock. »

OoOoO

Sherlock sortit de l'hôpital en douce le soir même. En plus de lui avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé, Mycroft lui avait laissé des vêtements propres.

Sa chambre était au troisième étage de l'hôpital St. Barts, mais même blessé, il n'eut pas de mal à descendre le long du mur. Dans la rue, il appela un taxi et se rendit au dernier endroit où il avait envie d'aller et pourtant le seul endroit où il pouvait aller.

À cette heure de la nuit, le cimetière était fermé, mais Sherlock n'en avait rien à faire, il se contenta de faire le mur et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Mycroft lui avait dit où était la tombe, il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient dû enterrer John Watson, alors que Sherlock était encore inconscient.

Il laissa ses jambes lourdes le porter dans la bonne direction, dépasser plusieurs tombes de pierre, avant de trouver la seule qui importait. On avait déposé des fleurs fraiches sur la tombe, probablement Mme Hudson, et Sherlock les posa délicatement par terre, avant de s'écrouler contre la tombe de pierre.

Les premières larmes lui avaient déjà échappé quand il avait lu le nom de John gravé dans la pierre, des larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissé couler devant son frère. Mais maintenant qu'il était tout seul, il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

Fin

* * *

NDT : promis, le prochain chapitre/one-shot sera moins triste, et toujours plein de whump. Laissez un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit, ça nous fera plaisir à l'auteur et à moi.


	2. Erreurs

_Auteur _: blackdog-lz  
_Traductrice _: Nao

2. **Erreurs**

_(Titre original : Mistakes)_

_

* * *

_Pour une fois, ça avait été lui l'abruti. C'était un minuscule, minuscule détail, et il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était le seul détective consultant au monde et observer les petits détails était son fort. Il devrait payer pour ses erreurs, lui et pas son seul ami.

Sherlock soupira et laissa le livre retomber sur ses cuisses. Il essayait vraiment de se distraire, mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas qu'il était facile de penser à quelque chose d'autre, quand le résultat de son erreur était étendu dans un lit devant lui. Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'il était assis sur cette chaise d'hôpital inconfortable, à attendre un signe de vie. Mais John Watson restait farouchement inconscient, incapable de respirer tout seul. Et tous ces bips et ces bruits de pompe portaient sur les nerfs de Sherlock, même s'il savait qu'ils signifiaient que John était toujours en vie. Les docteurs lui avaient dit d'être patient, qu'aucun changement impliquait également que l'état de John n'empirait pas non plus, mais Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

La veille, il avait demandé à l'une des infirmières s'ils pouvaient au moins baisser ou couper le son du moniteur cardiaque, parce que ça l'empêchait de se concentrer. Ils l'avaient quasiment jeté dehors après ça, et c'était seulement grâce à l'intervention de Lestrade qu'il avait été autorisé à rester.

Pour l'heure, il était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas le problème », remarqua Sherlock. S'il arrivait à parler à un crâne, il pouvait bien parler à un John comateux, et les docteurs l'avaient encouragé à le faire, quelque chose comme quoi les patients reconnaissaient les voix même s'ils étaient dans le coma.

« Je voulais juste un peu de calme. Si tu entends vraiment de manière subconsciente tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, ces bips vont te porter sur les nerfs à toi aussi. Et ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. » Satisfait de cette remarque, Sherlock s'appuya en arrière sur sa chaise et étudia les changements dans l'état de John.

Il y avait toujours le tube du ventilateur, qui faisait frissonner Sherlock chaque fois qu'il le voyait, toujours trop de fils et d'intraveineuses, et ce second tube, qui sortait de la poitrine de John pour en trainer les fluides. Un tube relié à une poche, dans laquelle s'était écoulé du pus jaunâtre la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, une demie heure plus tôt, et qui était maintenant rempli de sang rouge vif. C'était clairement pas bon signe, et il entendait que quelque chose n'allait pas non plus au niveau du moniteur cardiaque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Sherlock se maudit intérieurement, levant la tête vers le moniteur – le rythme cardiaque était élevé. Son cœur battait la chamade en même temps que celui de John. Alors qu'il bondissait de sa chaise et qu'il pressait à plusieurs reprises le bouton d'appel, il réalisa que les bips du moniteur cardiaque avaient encore changé de rythme.

Des infirmières et des docteurs envahirent la pièce, on fit entrer des machines et on poussa Sherlock un peu plus loin. Il les laissa faire, les yeux fixés sur le moniteur cardiaque qui n'indiquait plus de battements et qui n'affichait plus qu'une longue ligne plate, laissant échapper un hurlement strident et continu.

Sherlock sentit son dos heurter le mur et il les regarda faire, pour la première fois de sa vie totalement démuni, alors que les docteurs essayaient de faire repartir le cœur de John Watson.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas remarqué les indices, et cette fois il avait probablement tué son seul ami pour de bon.

OoOoO

Il repassait à toute allure dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait vu sur la scène de crime et il se demandait comment il avait pu manquer les signes qui indiquaient la présence d'une deuxième personne. Mais il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, ses pensées revenaient toujours à l'instant présent, ce qui allait, parce que plus tôt, il avait à peine eu le temps d'éviter le coup censé l'atteindre à la tête.

Il ne devait y avoir un seul homme, entré par effraction dans un appartement, pas deux. Ils n'auraient pas dû être deux dans le deuxième appartement. John et lui avaient fait sortir la femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à temps, et ils avaient attendu que l'homme entre. Mais ils étaient deux, et la simple arrestation s'était transformée en un pugilat.

Toujours légèrement baissé, Sherlock donna un coup de poing à son agresseur, juste sous les côtés, avant de prendre une seconde pour vérifier comment allait John.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine, se servant d'une poêle à frire pour bloquer les coups de son attaquant, avant de l'assommer d'un grand coup de poêle dans la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et quand il vit les yeux de John s'écarquiller, Sherlock réalisa qu'il avait oublié son propre opposant. Stupide, mais trop tard. Le coup de poing l'envoya valdinguer en arrière, il trébucha sur un tabouret et atterrit sur le tapis sans aucune dignité. Puis son flanc fit la rencontre de la chaussure de son assaillant et Sherlock entendit ses côtes craquer. Quand la chaussure l'atteignit à la tête, tout devint noir. Il ne s'évanouit pas tout à fait, il entendait encore ce qui se passait autour de lui et c'était encore pire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas aider.

L'assaillant de Sherlock était déjà plus grand que lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait l'air d'un géant comparé à John. Il l'entendait tenter de se défendre, il entendait les coups pleuvoir. Il n'y avait pas de claquements sourds, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus la poêle. On entendait beaucoup de grognements et de gémissements, et alors que sa vision revenait lentement, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lesquels appartenaient à qui. Sherlock ordonna à son corps de lui répondre plus vite, et alors que le monde était encore flou et à moitié noir, il roula sur le ventre, sentit sa côte fêlée et se releva sur les coudes.

John savait se battre, il n'en doutait pas il avait été formé à l'armée, après tout, mais John avait quand même déjà mis au tapis l'un des deux hommes, et l'autre était plus grand et plus fort. Au moment où Sherlock parvint à ramener ses genoux sous lui, il entendit John pousser un cri de douleur et quelqu'un tomber, et puis une personne – l'attaquant, corrigea le cerveau de Sherlock – s'enfuit. De mauvais signes et Sherlock se força à se remettre sur pied et se traina, à moitié plié en deux, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il trouva John assis contre les placards, et son cerveau en temps normal très réactif s'arrêta tout net.

Du sang coulait entre les doigts de John et maculait de rouge le pull marron. Par terre, à un mètre à peine, se trouvait un couteau sanglant, et même un idiot aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé.

« Sherlock. » C'était la voix tendue de John qui le sortit de sa transe et une seconde plus tard, il était à genoux à côté de son ami.

« Appelle une ambulance. » C'était un ordre et Sherlock ne se fit pas prier. Il ne donna à l'opératrice que les informations nécessaires, avant de raccrocher et de se tourner de nouveau vers John. La sueur avait commencé à couler sur le visage du docteur et Sherlock voyait combien John avait du mal à respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-il. Il possédait pléthore de connaissances sur tout un tas de sujets obscurs, mais il ne savait presque rien sur la médecine d'urgence. Mais il savait que la respiration sifflante qu'il entendait n'était pas bon signe.

« Le couteau a atteint un poumon, dit John, en reprenant son souffle entre deux phrases, il faut que tu... fasses un pansement occlusif.

— Un quoi ? » Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont John parlait et la détérioration rapide de son état le faisait paniquer.

« Vois si tu peux... trouver du film plastique... et de l'adhésif », répondit John, et Sherlock commença à fouiller les placards et les tiroirs de la cuisine, espérant ne pas avoir l'air d'un poulet affolé, mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Sherlock... moins de hâte, plus de vitesse. Ne panique pas maintenant. » Comment le docteur arrivait à rester aussi calme, Sherlock n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il lui obéit et se remit à chercher de manière un peu plus méthodique. Avec un cri de joie, il brandit le film plastique et quelques secondes plus tard il avait un rouleau de scotch à la main.

Il les posa par terre avant de s'agenouiller. « Et maintenant ?

— Coupe mon pull. »

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil alentour et la première chose qu'il vit fut le couteau ensanglanté. Il n'allait pas utiliser celui-là, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever et se remettre à chercher, une main sur son poignet l'arrêta.

« Utilise-le... reste pas beaucoup de temps. » Les yeux de John étaient sérieux et c'est avec une main un peu tremblante que Sherlock ramassa le couteau. John relâcha sa prise sur la plaie dans son flanc et sa main ensanglantée retomba mollement sur ses genoux.

Sherlock découpa rapidement la laine et exposa la blessure. Une écume sanglante s'échappait de la plaie à chaque fois que John inspirait. La panique l'étreint de nouveau et Sherlock dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas y céder. Il ne paniquait pas, c'était réservé aux civils.

« Découpe un carré de film plastique, assez grand pour recouvrir toute la plaie », expliqua John, et il regarda Sherlock suivre ses instructions avec des yeux fatigués.

« Scotche-le sur la plaie, mais laisse un des côtés libres. »

Tout en travaillant, Sherlock réalisa ce que John voulait qu'il fasse. Il était en train de créer une valve. Pour le moment, l'air était aspiré dans la cavité thoracique à chaque inspiration que prenait John. Le morceau de plastique scellerait la plaie, mais laisserait sortir l'air chaque fois que John exhalerait.

Sherlock observa la plaie aspirer légèrement le plastique, puis le soulever de nouveau, pendant deux ou trois respirations, avant de se tourner vers John. « Et maintenant ?

— On attend l'ambulance. » La réponse de John était fatiguée et ses paupières se fermaient lentement sur ses yeux marron un peu vitreux.

« Hé, garde les yeux ouverts », dit Sherlock en secouant doucement l'épaule de John.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, John haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— C'est pas ce qu'ils disent toujours dans tes films ? Quand quelqu'un est blessé. Qu'ils devraient garder les yeux ouverts ?

— Sherlock, t'es un abruti. »

OoOoO

Le cœur de John s'était enfin remis à battre, après que les docteurs se furent battus pendant dix minutes. Après ça, on l'avait mis à la porte pour plus d'intimité, pendant que le docteur cherchait la cause de l'hémorragie.

Même pas dix minutes plus tard, le lit de John était poussé hors de la pièce et le docteur lui dit qu'ils devaient l'opérer à nouveau. Sherlock n'obtint pas davantage d'informations – pas qu'il en ait besoin, mais ça aurait été gentil.

Avec son impatience habituelle, il dut attendre que le docteur revienne lui annoncer si son ami était encore en vie ou non. Il avait quasiment passé les deux heures à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, repensant à l'enquête et essayant de trouver quel indice il avait manqué.

Il ne trouva pas, mais au moins, avec toutes les réflexions auxquelles il s'était livré, il était parvenu à déterminer qui était le second agresseur et Lestrade avait pu l'arrêter.

Le premier agresseur avait été appréhendé à l'appartement, John l'avait bien assommé avec la poêle et il était resté inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Sherlock avait gloussé en entendant ça, il savait ce qu'il allait offrir à John pour Noel.

Quand le docteur s'approcha de Sherlock, après quasiment deux heures et demie d'attente, le détective savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Quand est-ce que je peux le voir ? » fut la première question que Sherlock posa, quand le docteur parvint à sa hauteur.

« On est en train de l'installer dans sa chambre au moment où l'on parle. Des points de suture ont malheureusement lâché, ce qui a causé l'hémorragie interne. On est parvenus à l'arrêter, mais cela va retarder son rétablissement.

— Mais il va s'en remettre ? » Là encore, il savait ce qu'elle allait répondre rien qu'en voyant son visage se crisper.

« Il va falloir attendre pour le dire. Une infirmière viendra vous voir quand John sera installé. » Sur ce, le docteur le laissa debout tout seul dans le couloir.

Sherlock soupira et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un patch à la nicotine, qu'il colla sur son avant-bras avec plus de force que nécessaire. Sa faute, tout ça c'était de sa faute et il voulait que son ami revienne et qu'il lui parle. Qu'il se moque de lui en le voyant autant s'inquiéter et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien.

Une infirmière finit par le reconduire dans la chambre de John aux soins intensifs, et Sherlock dut prendre sur lui pour pénétrer dans la pièce et s'assoir sur la chaise d'hôpital.

John était encore plus pâle qu'avant, si c'était possible, et il avait davantage d'intraveineuses. Sherlock sentit ses entrailles se nouer d'angoisse et il se maudit pour ça. Il était censé être un sociopathe, bien adapté certes, mais dénué de sentiments. Il n'était pas censé s'inquiéter pour l'homme allongé devant lui.

OoOoO

Quatre jours de plus. Il avait passé quatre jours de plus quasiment sans bouger de cette chaise d'hôpital. Seul Lestrade était parvenu à l'en déloger une ou deux pour qu'il mange et qu'il se douche. Ça devenait ridicule. Il savait que John aimait faire la grasse matinée, mais là c'était un peu trop.

Les docteurs continuaient à lui dire d'être patient, et que l'état de John s'était amélioré. Ils avaient retiré le ventilateur tant redouté la nuit dernière et Sherlock avait été soulagé de voir son ami respirer tout seul. Le visage de John avait aussi un peu repris des couleurs et il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Sherlock soupira. Ça devenait ennuyeux aussi. Depuis que John avait emménagé avec lui, Sherlock en était venu à apprécier d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui répondre. Ça lui manquait. Il se pencha en avant, appuyé sur les mains, et observa le visage de John. Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire derrière les paupières closes, les yeux bougeaient, pas de doute. Du mouvement, cela voulait dire qu'il reprenait conscience, et peut-être que s'il lui donnait assez de pichenettes, John se réveillerait.

La tête posée sur une seule main, il avança la droite jusqu'à l'épaule de John. Le premier petit coup était précautionneux et pas très fort, mais il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'une légère accélération des mouvements derrière les paupières. Un autre petit coup, plus fort et accompagné d'un « John ? »

Là, il obtint un grognement et Sherlock fit un grand sourire. Enfin il se passait quelque chose. Il arrêta de le pousser du bout du doigt et le secoua de la main. « John, réveille-toi. » Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa joie dans sa voix, mais il n'était pas certain d'y être parvenu.

Puis John bougea la tête et la tourna vers lui, ses paupières battirent un peu et Sherlock le secoua plus fort.

« Mmm, non. John grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sh'lock ?

— Qui d'autre ? répondit Sherlock, à présent tout à fait certain qu'il n'y avait pas de joie dans sa voix, juste de l'ennui sous-entendu.

— N'est pas censé r'veiller le patient.

— Tu avais déjà commencé à te réveiller. Je me suis contenté d'accélérer le processus. »

John hocha la tête et referma les yeux. « Sherlock ?

— Oui ? répondit le détective, tout en sachant déjà ce que le docteur était sur le point de dire, mais bien trop heureux de l'entendre parler à nouveau pour l'interrompre.

— T'es un abruti.

— Peut-être bien, mais un abruti chanceux », répondit-il, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il retira sa main de l'épaule de John et qu'il se rassit en arrière dans sa chaise. En sachant que dans quelques jours, John serait de retour à Baker Street et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Fin


	3. Bête noire

_Auteur _: blackdog-lz  
_Traductrice _: Nao

**3. Bête noire**

Il y avait du sang partout, sur ses mains et les manches de sa chemise, par terre, formant une mare qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil, et pire encore, jaillissant de la jambe de John à chacun des battements de son cœur, de plus en plus faiblement. Sherlock compressait fermement la plaie des deux mains et il avait utilisé son écharpe pour faire un garrot, mais rien ne ralentissait l'hémorragie. La balle avait touché l'artère fémorale et sans un miracle, John allait se vider de son sang en quelques minutes à peine. Le cœur battant, Sherlock leva les yeux vers John et vit que le visage de son ami était passé du blanc au gris, et que ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues à mesure que l'état de choc prenait le dessus.

« John. Bats-toi. Je t'en prie », suppliait Sherlock, et il eut l'impression que sa voix appartenait à un autre.

John cligna lentement des yeux vers lui, et on pouvait lire les mots qu'il ne prononçait pas dans ses yeux de plus en plus vides « désolé » était celui que Sherlock lisait clairement et il sentit la peur l'étreindre. « Non. Non. John, tu peux pas mourir », le détective dit tout haut, tout en ajoutant mentalement « jamais, pas avant moi. »

Les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de John faiblirent puis cessèrent. Le sang ne jaillissait plus, il se contentait de couler de manière régulière et Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas seulement parce que son rythme cardiaque ralentissait, mais aussi parce que le corps de John ne contenait plus assez de sang.

Sherlock lâcha la plaie et attrapa une des mains de John à la place. Elle était froide, malgré le sang chaud qui recouvrait la sienne. Son autre main caressa la joue de John.

« Je suis désolé », murmura Sherlock. Il avait le cœur serré au point que ça faisait mal John était son premier ami. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il sentit une faible pression contre sa main, mais elle se relâcha trop vite et, les yeux pleins de larmes, Sherlock vit la vie quitter ceux de John.

« Non ! » C'était sa propre voix qui le réveilla. Son manteau était entortillé autour de ses jambes et la sueur avait coulé sur son visage, trempant sa chemise. Sherlock repoussa le manteau et s'assit, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Sa respiration se calmait à peine, tout comme les battements de son cœur.

Un cauchemar, il venait seulement de faire un cauchemar ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça l'affectait tellement ? Sherlock leva la tête et contempla ses mains trempées.

La balle de Killer Evans avait seulement frôlé John. Le docteur était à l'étage dans sa chambre et il dormait. Du moins, c'est ce que Sherlock espérait. Le cauchemar l'avait fait douter. Encore un sentiment nouveau il ne pouvait pas dire si John allait bien ou pas. Et cela fit naître une flopée de nouveaux sentiments que Sherlock n'avait pas envie d'affronter en pleine nuit.

Aussi il fit la seule chose logique. Il monta sans faire de bruit les dix-sept marches qui menaient à la chambre de John. Il s'attarda devant la porte pendant un moment. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur, mais on pouvait s'y attendre.

Après avoir débattu en son for intérieur pendant près d'une minute, Sherlock finit par ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit soupirer de soulagement. John était étendu sur le ventre, les bras cachés sous l'oreiller, une couverture jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le rythme de sa respiration changea légèrement quand il se réveilla, et dans la pénombre, Sherlock vit John tourner la tête, et puis il se redressa sur les coudes, lui lançant un regard endormi. « Sherlock ? Y'a un problème ? » Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que le détective l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit pour les emmener sur une scène de crime.

« Je, euh, j'ai fait un cauchemar. » On aurait dit un gamin, un adulte aurait dû pouvoir surmonter ses cauchemars tout seul. Il s'attendait presque à ce que John se moque de lui, mais au lieu de ça, le docteur se mit sur le côté, se poussa dans le lit étroit et souleva la couverture.

Sherlock resta une seconde planté dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'avancer. Il se glissa doucement dans le lit, sentit la couverture chaude le recouvrir et puis John tirait Sherlock vers lui. Il lui saisit doucement le bras et se colla dans son dos. Sherlock aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais laissé les autres s'approcher trop près, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, mais d'une certaine manière la chaleur de John lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

« C'était juste une égratignure, dit John d'une voix ensommeillée, probablement déjà reparti au pays des songes. En un rien de temps je ne boiterai plus que pour des raisons psychosomatiques. »

Sherlock étouffa un grognement dans les cheveux de John et il sentit la respiration du docteur devenir plus profonde et régulière. Lentement, il laissa ses propres yeux se fermer, il laissa la respiration régulière et la chaleur confortable le bercer. Et cette fois il ne rêva pas.

Fin

NDT : Je vous encourage à lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, la nouvelle de Conan Doyle _L'Aventure des trois Garridebs._


	4. Nobody's Fault But Mine

_Titre _: Nobody's Fault But Mine

_NDA _: 4e histoire, 3e prompt. Celui-là demandait seulement que John soit blessé.

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Led Zeppelin, tout comme le titre de la collection de one-shots. J'y peux rien, j'ai le rock dans la peau.

_NDT _: J'ai été faible, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à traduire le titre principal, la magnifique chanson _Ramble On_ était trop porteuse de sens à mes yeux pour que je tente une vague traduction.

Je comptais traduire celui de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu non plus. Désolée.

* * *

Ses pas claquaient sur la chaussée, alors qu'il suivait Sherlock dans sa course effrénée, à peine quelques mètres derrière. Ils poursuivaient Martin Baxter, un double meurtrier. Avec Lestrade et Donovan, ils avaient confronté Baxter à son appartement. Il leur avait claqué la porte au nez et s'était enfui par la fenêtre.

Bien sûr, Sherlock le talonnait, vu qu'il avait bloqué la porte du pied. John le suivait de près, et quand il enjamba la fenêtre, il entendit que Lestrade et Donovan redescendre par l'escalier.

Baxter tenta de les semer en passant par de petites ruelles, devant des bâtiments abandonnés, s'enfonçant dans les zones inhabitées. Ses poumons commençaient à brûler à force de courir, mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure et ne laissa pas les grandes jambes de Sherlock le distancer. Il fallait dire qu'il avait chassé pas mal de criminels à travers Londres ces derniers mois. Et il fallait que quelqu'un suive Sherlock, parce que son instinct de survie était vraiment défectueux.

La poursuite touchait à sa fin et Baxter le savait. Il emprunta une autre ruelle et s'engouffra dans l'escalier grinçant d'une maison abandonnée. Sherlock gravit les marches quatre à quatre parce qu'elles étaient à moitié pourries ou cassées. Elles grincèrent dangereusement quand John les suivit, le bois vermoulu ployant sous le poids successif de trois adultes.

La porte en contreplaqué tenait à peine sur ses gonds quand Baxter la poussa, et quand John la passa à son tour, elle tomba dans l'escalier, cassant au moins deux marches.

La vieille maison était sombre, chaque pas soulevait des nuages de poussière, et seuls les minces rayons de soleil qui filtraient par les fenêtres condamnées éclairaient l'intérieur.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de John et les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque son instinct lui disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais. Avec un geste fluide, il attrapa sa vieille arme de service, coincée à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il la tint à deux mains et suivit les bruits de lutte, entrant dans ce qui avait dû être un salon, autrefois.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui glaça les sangs. Baxter était au fond de la pièce, près des fenêtres condamnées. Il avait une arme à la main, le doigt posé sur la détente. Pire que tout, il visait Sherlock.

Le détective était parfaitement immobile et il fixait Baxter comme s'il essayait de le persuader de ne pas tirer. John agit sans vraiment réfléchir. Il tira sur Baxter et sauta sur Sherlock. Il avait beau dire que Sherlock n'avait pas d'instinct de survie, il n'était pas mieux loti.

L'impact de la balle le projeta contre Sherlock et il tomba par terre. Bien entendu, c'est son épaule nouvellement blessée qui toucha le sol en premier et à elle seule, la douleur aurait été suffisante pour l'assommer, mais une seconde après que son épaule ait touché le sol, ce fut au tour de sa tête et John sombra dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

Il sentit l'impact avant que le coup de feu ne résonne. Alors qu'il tombait, un second coup de feu retentit, et une fois par terre, il entendit un autre corps s'écrouler, à l'autre bout de la pièce. La chute lui avait coupé le souffle et il avait fermé les yeux au premier impact. Un silence inquiétant régnait à présent dans la pièce, alors que les échos du coup de feu mourraient lentement.

Il rouvrit les yeux, dut cligner deux, trois fois à cause de la poussière qui retombait et se rendit compte qu'une veste noire lui bouchait la vue. Sous le choc, Sherlock écarquilla les yeux, se mit à genoux et fixa son ami qui gisait sur le côté, immobile.

« Mon Dieu non, murmura Sherlock et il fit rouler John sur le dos avec précaution. John. Tu m'entends ? »

Un grognement lui répondit, et John battit des paupières. Puis les yeux marron s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent : « Sherlock ? Tu n'as rien ?

— Oui, oui, espèce d'idiot. J'ai rien, mais pas toi », répondit Sherlock en repoussant maladroitement la veste, avant d'appuyer des deux mains sur le petit trou en haut de la poitrine de John.

Il grogna de douleur et il tenta un instant d'échapper à la pression pendant, avant de se calmer. « Et Baxter ?

—M'en fiche. Lestrade peut s'en charger. » Sa voix tremblait un peu, le sang chaud qui maculait ses mains et rendait sa prise glissante.

« Il sait pas où on est. » La remarque de John fut contredite par des pas lourds et la voix de baryton de Lestrade qui appelait Sherlock.

« Salon, hurla Sherlock en retour et quelques secondes plus tard l'inspecteur entra en trébuchant, suivi de près par Donovan.

— Mon Dieu, fit Lestrade quand il réalisa ce qu'il vouait. Sally, appelle une ambulance, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en enjambant les gravats.

— Vérifiez si Baxter... » En entendant la voix faible de John, Lestrade posa les yeux sur le corps effondré au fond de la pièce.

« Donnez-moi votre veste avant. » Sherlock tendit une main impatiente, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle dégouttait de sang. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire grand-chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie et ses effets se lisaient sur le visage de John qui palissait rapidement.

Il sentit le tissu contre ses doigts et se dépêcha de le presser contre l'épaule de John. Cette fois, seul un faible grognement suivit la pression renouvelée.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Sherlock. Il lisait la panique dans les yeux marron.

« Ça va aller. » John avait un peu du mal à articuler et il dut serrer les dents pour les empêcher de claquer, mais il était déterminé à ne pas les laisser transparaître à quel point il allait mal. Il savait qu'il perdait trop de sang, il sentait l'état de choc empirer et ses membres devenir de plus en plus froids.

Donovan se planta en face du détective et survola d'abord du regard les mains ensanglantées de Sherlock, le manteau de Lestrade, qui s'imbibait lui aussi de sang, avant de fixer le visage pâle et plein de sueur de John.

« Ouais, les deux épaules maintenant », dit John, avec un sourire narquois malgré la douleur. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et il se sentait vraiment fatigué à présent. L'état de choc empirait et devenait bien plus visible il espérait que l'ambulance ne tarderait pas trop.

« C'est pas drôle », dit Sherlock. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts et sur le sol. Il y en avait trop, ça coulait trop vite mais où était cette satanée ambulance ?

« Baxter est mort, annonça Lestrade en s'agenouillant à côté de Holmes. Comment il va ?

— L'état de choc empire. La balle a dû toucher la sous-clavière », répondit John en se forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Le monde était flou autour de lui et tout commençait à s'obscurcir. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

Sans cesser de fixer Sherlock des yeux, John leva la main, trouva le bras de Sherlock et l'agrippa aussi fort qu'il put. « Ça va aller. » Il ferma les yeux pour de bon et refusa de les rouvrir. Sa prise sur le bras de Sherlock se relâcha et la voix de Sherlock se fit de plus en plus lointaine jusqu'à disparaître, et John sombra dans l'inconscience.

À l'instant où il vit les yeux de John se fermer, Sherlock commença à paniquer. Il posa des doigts tremblants sur le cou de John et sentit son propre cœur battre dans sa gorge quand il ne sentit rien.

« Je le trouve pas. Lestrade, je trouve pas son pouls. »

Il tourna de grands yeux paniqués vers l'inspecteur, qui dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, avant de poser les doigts là où se trouvaient ceux de Sherlock. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit un faible battement.

« Il est toujours vivant, Sherlock. Son pouls est juste très faible. Regarde, il respire encore. »

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu et il observa attentivement la poitrine de John se soulever et s'abaisser plusieurs fois, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lestrade.

« Où est l'ambulance alors ? Où est cette fichue ambulance ? »

Il criait presque à présent. Terrifié pour son ami, terrifié par ce sentiment de panique inconnu.

« Sherlock ! Lestrade se mit à crier aussi fort que le détective. Du calme. Continuez d'appuyer. L'ambulance sera bientôt là. »

L'inspecteur n'avait jamais vu Sherlock aussi perturbé, et c'était dérangeant de le voir comme ça. Mais voir John baigner dans son sang ne devait pas être facile merde, même lui ça l'affectait et il ne partageait pas son appartement avec le docteur.

La situation l'inquiétait lui aussi. Si la balle avait vraiment touché l'artère sous-clavière comme avait dit John, alors ils devaient faire vite. Et vu la quantité de sang que le docteur avait déjà perdu, Lestrade savait que John avait raison.

Comme c'était un professionnel (même si la plupart du temps Sherlock refusait de le reconnaître), Lestrade parvint à garder son calme. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier le pouls de John toutes les cinq minutes et de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la sirène, et une minute plus tard les pas des ambulanciers dans l'escalier.

Ils durent lutter pour éloigner Sherlock de John. Le détective était littéralement agrippé à son ami et terrifié à l'idée qu'il se viderait de son sang à la seconde où il relâcherait la pression. Et ce, même si les ambulanciers étaient là et qu'ils étaient mieux équipés pour soigner l'hémorragie que lui avec une veste bonne à jeter et ses mains tremblantes.

À la fin, Lestrade attrapa Sherlock et le tira en arrière. « Sherlock, du calme. Les ambulanciers sont là maintenant. Ils vont s'occuper de lui », hurla Lestrade, quasiment dans l'oreille de Sherlock.

Celui-ci se calma quand il vit John harnaché sur le brancard. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais ça aida un peu d'entendre le rythme cardiaque de John sur le moniteur, régulier mais un peu lent.

Il voulait monter avec John dans l'ambulance, mais les secouristes refusèrent. Sherlock jeta un regard perplexe aux deux hommes quand ils lui annoncèrent qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux.

« Pourquoi pas ?

— On a besoin de place pour travailler, monsieur.

— Mais je suis mince. Je prends pas de place. »

L'ambulancier jeta un regard désespéré à Lestrade, qui se tenait toujours derrière Sherlock, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

« Venez, je vais conduire. Plus on discute, et plus ça prendra du temps pour l'amener à l'hôpital. »

Ce n'était pas du tout la chose à dire, parce que Sherlock se déchaîna de nouveau.

« Allez-y alors. Allez, allez, allez ! »

Il poussa le secouriste à l'arrière de l'ambulance, lança un dernier coup d'œil au visage de John, à moitié caché par un masque à oxygène et referma la porte.

Lestrade le fit reculer alors que l'ambulance démarrait, sirène hurlante. Sherlock secoua son bras pour que Lestrade lui lâche le coude et il retourna dans l'allée, vers l'appartement de Baxter et la voiture de Lestrade.

OoOoO

Les docteurs, aux yeux de Sherlock, étaient tous des suppôts de Satan. Mis à part l'un d'entre eux, mais il ne comptait pas pour l'instant.

Après trois heures au bloc opératoire, le docteur lui annonça que John était en vie et qu'il s'attendait à un rétablissement complet, s'il n'y avait pas de complications.

« Je peux le voir ?

— On le garde en observation aux soins intensifs pour la nuit. Seuls les membres de la famille ont le droit d'y entrer.

— Je suis son frère », répliqua Sherlock sans la moindre hésitation.

Le docteur l'observa d'un œil suspicieux un moment avant de dire :

« Il va me falloir une pièce d'identité. »

Des suppôts de Satan, tous autant qu'ils étaient, pensa Sherlock et il courba l'échine. Il voulait juste voir John, il avait besoin de constater de ses yeux que son ami était toujours en vie.

« C'est mon partenaire. C'est ma faute s'il est là », supplia Sherlock depuis quand il se mettait à supplier ? C'était indigne de lui, mais à l'heure actuelle il était si tendu qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Et c'était une bonne chose que personne ne l'ait vu, ou il ne s'en serait pas remis.

« Vous êtes son fiancé ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit dès le début ? »

Heureusement pour Sherlock qu'il était vif d'esprit, ou sinon il aurait été abasourdi par la tournure des événements.

« Oui, je suis son fiancé, mais on ne l'a encore dit à personne. Vous savez comment sont les préjugés dans notre branche. »

Il prit l'air embarrassé et cela fonctionna.

Le docteur hocha la tête et fit signe qu'elle comprenait.

« Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer sa chambre. »

Ce n'est que quand le docteur eut tourné le dos que Sherlock se mit à sourire. Parfois, les gens étaient trop faciles à manipuler.

Tout était calme aux soins intensifs et Sherlock n'y était pas vraiment préparé. D'après les quelques séries qu'il avait regardées à la télé (ou que John avait regardé, Sherlock se contentant de commenter), il pensait que ce serait un endroit bien plus agité.

Il n'était pas non plus préparé à voir John dans un lit d'hôpital. Il était bien trop immobile, bien trop pâle, avec une perfusion dans le bras. Mais les battements sur le moniteur cardiaque étaient plus forts, plus réguliers qu'avant, et le masque à oxygène avait été remplacé par une canule nasale.

« Il s'en sort bien, vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu », fit le docteur d'un ton rassurant, après avoir remarqué sa légère hésitation.

Sherlock se contenta de hocher la tête et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de John. En regardant le visage impassible de son ami, il se demanda comment il avait réussi à se faire un tel ami. Quelqu'un capable de prendre une balle pour lui. Sherlock savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre, il savait, après avoir entendu les commentaires de Donovan et d'Anderson, qu'il était un monstre qui ne méritait pas un tel ami. Même lui avait commencé à le penser, et il se demanda pourquoi John n'avait pas tourné les talons il y a longtemps déjà.

Il faudra qu'il lui pose la question, dès que John sera réveillé, parce qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'amitié. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Il donnerait sa vie, si ça voulait dire sauver celle de John.

« Un problème à trois patchs, John », murmura Sherlock et il se radossa en attendant que John se réveille, un sourire aux lèvres. Il imaginait déjà la tête qu'il ferait quand il lui annoncerait qu'ils étaient fiancés.

Fin


	5. Dazed and Confused

**5.**

**Auteur** : blackdog-lz

**Traductrice** : Nao, alias SuperMiss

**Titre** : Dazed and Confused

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore du martyrisage de John, mais cette fois Sherlock aussi est blessé. J'ajoute que je ne suis pas médecin et par conséquent je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs médicales que j'ai pu faire.

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai longtemps tergiversé pour traduire la suite de cette série de one-shots, d'une part parce que j'avais beaucoup de boulot annexe, mais aussi parce que je n'aimais pas tellement ce cinquième one-shot, que j'avais envie de le sauter, mais que je n'arrivais pas à me décider à le faire. Du coup, pour faire plaisir à ces gens qui ont ajouté la fic à leurs alertes et favoris (merci !), pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter (encore plus merci !), voilà le cinquième chapitre.

OoOoO

La première chose qu'il entendit quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'est le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait par terre, des pas qui courraient près de lui, et des cris. Ses souvenirs étaient confus et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était couché dans un lit aux draps rêches et au matelas inconfortable. Son hypothèse de départ fut confirmée quand il entendit l'une des voix demander du lorazepam en criant. Un hôpital, donc. À chaque seconde qui passait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé – à demi réveillé, vu que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés – les sensations revenaient.

Malheureusement, l'une de ces sensations était la douleur, et ses tempes se mirent à battre en rythme avec le bip qui résonnait bien fort. Son épaule droite et son bras le lançaient aussi, une douleur sourde. Ils étaient bandés bien serré contre sa poitrine. Tout son corps était douloureux, mais il savait qu'on lui avait donné de puissants antalgiques et il en était vaguement reconnaissant.

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières la lumière crue le fit cligner des yeux et il fixa le plafond blanc. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait les infirmières et un docteur, rassemblés autour d'un autre lit, frénétiques. Outre leurs voix, il entendait aussi le bip de son propre moniteur cardiaque, et le bip encore plus frénétique de la personne qui occupait l'autre lit. Une chambre semi-privée, pas les soins intensifs, donc, mais quand même surveillée constamment.

Que s'était-il passé ? C'était frustrant, il n'avait aucun souvenir et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici. Son esprit était embrouillé, il avait du mal à réfléchir et son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

L'une des infirmières avait dû réaliser qu'il était réveillé et s'approcha de son lit, fermant le rideau derrière elle, lui cachant l'agitation d'à côté.

« M. Holmes, je suis contente de vous voir réveillé. Comment vous vous sentez ? »

La femme était encore jeune, et son sourire toujours réel, ses yeux pas encore blasés par les tragédies qui l'entouraient – mais bon, elle était fiancée depuis peu, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle était toujours heureuse.

« Drogué, donc dans les vapes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sherlock, suivant des yeux ses gestes alors qu'elle vérifiait les machines.

— Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit derrière le rideau, apparemment l'urgence était passée. Certaines infirmières quittaient déjà la chambre. Ça empêchait Sherlock de se concentrer et son cerveau n'était pas aussi rapide que d'habitude – mais bon, il avait probablement une commotion cérébrale. Sherlock essaya très fort de revenir en arrière, de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son mal de tête empira, mais ses souvenirs revinrent. Lestrade les avait appelés, John et lui avaient pris un taxi... et puis plus rien.

C'était comme si son cœur était pris dans un étau de glace qui se resserrait. John. Où était-il ? Sherlock essaya de se redresser, mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha et toute la pièce commença à tanguer dangereusement.

« John. Où est John ? »

On pouvait lire la compassion sur le visage de l'infirmière, et Sherlock sentit – mais aussi entendit – son cœur s'accélérer. Il aurait dû le réaliser plus tôt : il était dans une chambre semi-privée, et John était toujours près de lui où qu'il soit. Stupides antalgiques qui avaient réduit son activité cérébrale à celle d'un vulgaire idiot.

« Il est toujours en vie », l'assura l'infirmière, en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Sherlock la repoussa il ne voulait pas de sa compassion ou de son réconfort, il voulait savoir.

« Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, M. Holmes. Un chauffard a grillé un feu. Le docteur Watson et vous avez tous les deux été blessés. On a dû vous retirer la rate et vous avez des blessures internes. Vous avez une fracture du bras droit, ainsi que plusieurs côtes.

— Et John ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient il sentait bien ses propres blessures, pas la peine de les lui détailler.

— Eh bien, le docteur Watson était assis du côté de l'impact. Il a de multiples côtes cassées, ce qui a entrainé un pneumothorax. Fracture plutôt sévère à la jambe droite et quelques blessures internes. Le plus grave, cependant, c'est sa tête. Il a une fracture du crâne et un œdème cérébral. »

L'infirmière arrêta de parler, elle avait dû lire l'horreur sur le visage de Sherlock. Elle tira lentement le rideau qui séparait les deux lits, révélant John. Même s'il ne voyait pas très bien, Sherlock se rendit compte que son ami n'allait pas bien. Un épais bandage lui enserrait la tête, et son visage, du moins le peu qu'on en distinguait, était gris tout le reste était caché par le tube d'un respirateur. Il avait plus d'intraveineuses que Sherlock ne voulait en compter, et il était sûr que sous la blouse d'hôpital se cachait un bandage serré autour de sa poitrine, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait de manière mécanique. Sa jambe droite était suspendue à une tringle métallique et ça avait l'air incroyablement douloureux.

« Il vient juste de convulser. »

C'était plus une remarque qu'une question de la part de Sherlock : les bruits de lutte, les bips frénétiques – tout prenait sens.

« Oui, répondit l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas inhabituel dans le cas de patients souffrants de blessures à la tête. »

Mais pour Sherlock, John n'était pas juste un patient, il était bien plus que ça.

« Il va s'en tirer ? »

L'infirmière se remit à tripoter son intraveineuse, et à en juger par la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait ses veines, elle venait de lui administrer davantage d'antidouleurs. Il sentit l'énervement monter en lui – il ne voulait pas d'antidouleurs, ils lui donnaient envie de dormir et il fallait qu'il reste éveillé, il fallait qu'il sache tout de l'état de John. Il protesta faiblement, essaya d'arracher la perfusion, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger son bras droit, et ses yeux se fermaient déjà malgré lui. Sherlock se força à les rouvrir.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ? marmonna-t-il, mais il était certain que l'infirmière l'avait compris, parce qu'elle lança un regard incertain en direction de John.

— Il faut attendre. Mais vous devez vous concentrer sur votre propre rétablissement pour le moment. »

Sherlock avait envie de lui dire que c'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant bien trop longtemps, mais que son univers tout entier s'était transformé pour y inclure une autre personne, dès l'instant où John était entré dans sa vie en boitant. Mais ses paupières restèrent farouchement fermées et il sombra dans le noir.

OoOoO

Un bruit de métal lui parvint, quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, vers John, pour voir comment il allait. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis sa sieste forcée.

« Sherlock, content de voir que tu es réveillé. »

Sherlock tourna la tête de l'autre côté et il dut fermer les yeux un instant quand la pièce se mit à tanguer. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que son frère se trouvait dans la pièce. Stupides antalgiques, non seulement ils le privaient de ses dons de déduction, mais aussi d'observation.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, Mycroft pouvait bien se faire une idée de son état tout seul. Au lieu de ça, il compara la lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre avec la lumière de la première fois où il s'était réveillé. D'après les ombres, il avait dormi près de quatre heures. Et deviner ça lui avait pris bien trop longtemps.

« Ils vont arrêter de te donner des antalgiques dans peu de temps », annonça Mycroft.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.

« Combien de temps depuis l'accident ?

— Trois jours. On était inquiets pour toi.

— Et John ?

— Pour lui aussi, bien sûr.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Mycroft poussa un très léger soupir. Sans le silence qui s'installa entre eux deux, Sherlock ne l'aurait pas entendu : les draps qui bruissaient très faiblement. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers John, juste à temps pour voir que son bras tout entier tremblait. Le tremblement s'amplifia et gagna tout son corps les alarmes se mirent à sonner. Sherlock observa le corps de John s'agiter violemment dans le lit et il sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant le rythme irrégulier du moniteur de John. Un docteur et plusieurs infirmières entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et se précipitèrent vers le lit, bloquant la vue de Sherlock. Et cette fois, il savait ce qui se passait, ce qui rendait l'expérience encore plus terrifiante.

Il regarda les infirmières suivre les ordres et retirer tout ce que John aurait pu fracasser accidentellement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois, et Sherlock avait l'impression de devenir fou, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une autre alarme se mit à sonner, ajoutant un peu de boucan à la cacophonie de cris et d'alarmes, mais Sherlock entendit quand même le juron du docteur.

« Merde, il mord le tube. »

Une des infirmières sortit de la pièce en courant, revenant quelques secondes plus tard, avec à la main un paquet emballé dans du plastique.

Lentement, les secousses cessèrent et John retomba contre le matelas, totalement immobile. Même le mouvement mécanique de sa poitrine s'était arrêté et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sherlock comprit.

Le docteur retira le tube du respirateur et même de là où il se trouvait, Sherlock voyait que les dents de John avaient troué le plastique.

Au moment où le docteur replaça le nouveau tube dans la trachée de John, les bips frénétiques et irréguliers du moniteur cardiaque se changèrent en un hurlement continu, et Sherlock aurait pu jurer que son cœur s'arrêta en même temps que celui de John.

« Chariot de réa ! Vite ! » hurla le docteur tout en commençant le massage cardiaque une infirmière brancha un sac d'ambu sur le respirateur. Une seconde infirmière avait tiré un chariot tout proche et tripotait à présent les manettes. Elle tendit les palettes au docteur et repoussa la blouse dès qu'elle eut les mains libres.

La décharge ne souleva pas John du matelas, comme Sherlock avait pu le voir à la télévision il se contenta de tressaillir.

« Aucun changement », annonça l'une des infirmières, et Sherlock se dit que c'était sacrément évident. Il les regarda le choquer une deuxième fois, sentit l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Sa peur augmenta quand le troisième choc ne marcha pas non plus, et il retint son souffle alors que le docteur fixait le moniteur cardiaque d'un air désespéré après la quatrième tentative.

Des pics irréguliers apparurent sur le moniteur et Sherlock espéra que cette fois ça ait marché. Mais ses espoirs volèrent en éclat quand les pics se transformèrent de nouveau en ligne plate. Il entendit le docteur murmurer : « Allez, allez, allez », dans un souffle et il suivit inconsciemment son exemple, alors qu'on injectait de nouveaux médicaments dans la perfusion de John et qu'on le choquait une cinquième fois.

Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les pics sur le moniteur cardiaque reprirent un rythme régulier, bien qu'un peu lent. Sherlock remercia un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il sentit la prise solide de Mycroft sur son avant-bras. Savoir que Mycroft était presque aussi choqué que lui par le spectacle était surprenant, mais également rassurant.

Sherlock continua à scruter les faits et gestes des infirmières, surpris de les voir pousser le lit hors de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Il se tourna vers Mycroft : « Où est-ce qu'ils l'emmènent ?

— Nous devons faire d'autres examens, lui répondit le docteur. Je suis le Dr. Peterson. Et c'est bon de vous voir réveillé, M. Holmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

— Nous allons vous garder en observation pendant encore quelques jours, mais j'ai bon espoir que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous la semaine prochaine. »

Le docteur avait envie d'en dire plus, mais Sherlock lui coupa la parole :

« Pas pour moi, pour John. »

Le docteur Peterson soupira :

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous allons faire d'autres examens, mais je suis sûr que nous allons devoir l'opérer pour faire baisser la pression dans la boîte crânienne. »

En entendant ça, Sherlock resta sans voix pour de bon, et ses pensées emmêlées s'arrêtèrent totalement.

« Quelles... quelles sont ses chances ?

— Ses chances de survie sont bonnes, il a tenu bon jusque-là et je ne pense pas qu'il va mourir. Il y a toutefois un risque de lésions cérébrales, mais il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour le savoir. »

Le docteur remarqua à quel point son patient semblait perturbé par la nouvelle.

« L'infirmière va vous donner un sédatif. »

Sherlock voulait protester, il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il avait peur de manquer quelque chose, mais Mycroft le devança :

« Ne résiste pas, Sherlock. Tu dois te reposer pour aller mieux. Le docteur aura besoin de ton aide quand il se réveillera, et ça sera plus facile pour toi quand tu iras mieux. »

Le ton en lui-même était suffisant pour que Sherlock obéisse.

Son grand frère s'était vraiment inquiété, et comme toujours sa logique était infaillible. John allait avoir besoin de lui pour se remettre, et Sherlock était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Tout comme John le ferait pour lui. De plus, s'il était gentil avec les docteurs maintenant, il pouvait espérer rester plus longtemps. Aussi Sherlock acquiesça avec un soupir.

« Merci », murmura Mycroft.

Ils attendirent en silence que l'infirmière entre et Sherlock posa des yeux fatigués sur elle quand elle glissa l'aiguille dans sa perfusion. Il sentit la drogue se propager dans son sang. Cette fois, il ne lutta pas contre l'appel du sommeil et espéra que le monde serait différent quand il se réveillerait.

OoOoO

La troisième fois est toujours la bonne, du moins c'est ce que disent les gens, et ils ont apparemment raison. Quand Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, c'était de nouveau le matin et il était seul. Mis à part l'autre lit occupé dans la chambre. Il n'y avait rien à voir – John était immobile, sous respiration artificielle, avec la jambe suspendue. Mais au moins, il était toujours là.

Vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, Sherlock se dit que cela ne poserait pas de problème s'il se levait. Il eut plus de mal que prévu, et la pièce tanguait dangereusement à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête un peu trop vite. Il parvint toutefois à s'asseoir au bord du lit, ses pieds nus contre le sol froid. Il agrippa bien fort la potence de sa perfusion et s'en servit comme d'une béquille pour traverser la courte distance qui le séparait du lit voisin.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il fit ses premiers pas, et il sentit l'horrible blouse d'hôpital s'ouvrir dans son dos. Sherlock n'avait pas de main libre pour la refermer, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Il était prêt à montrer la lune à tout l'hôpital si ça lui permettait de voir John. Tout son corps était douloureux quand il atteignit l'autre lit et il avait le souffle court. Avec un soupir exténué, il s'assit sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas bouger le bras de John et la perfusion qui y était attachée.

Avec délicatesse, pour ne pas arracher sa perfusion ou celle de John, il lui prit la main. Dieu merci, elle était tiède, et pas froide comme il s'y attendait. Tiède, c'était rassurant, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il était vivant. Il resta assis dans un silence contemplatif pendant un moment, se contentant de l'observer. Et puis finalement, il fut récompensé par un battement de paupières, et les yeux bleus qui s'ouvraient très légèrement.

Sherlock sourit en voyant ça et se pencha en avant avec précaution.

« John, tu m'entends ? »

Il savait bien sûr que John ne pouvait pas répondre, à cause du tube encore dans sa gorge, mais il savait aussi qu'il trouverait un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Il y arrivait toujours. Aussi il attendit une réaction avec angoisse, les paroles du docteur au sujet de possibles lésions cérébrales encore à l'esprit. Et c'est alors qu'il le sentit. Le mouvement des doigts de John était léger et sa prise faible. Sherlock fit un grand sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne. John allait bien, il irait bien. Cette prise, bien que très faible, était tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin pour le savoir. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, mais ils le feraient ensemble. C'était le plus important.

Fin


End file.
